End of the line
by akubara
Summary: Trunks's daughter leaves home to start her life on her own. Going to her dream college can she survive having Heero as a roommate?


Filling out the paperwork for the college of her dreams. Not letting her fears stop her she sends the application to the school. A week later she finds the acceptance letter in the mailbox. Several stores later she fills her suitcase with new clothes.

Trunks pulls his daughter close to him hugging her. She fights his grip but fails "It's only college" he looks her in the eyes "promise me you will visit" she fights the tears welling in her eyes "I promise" she hugs him tight. She picks up her bags "I love you dad" running through the airport she makes her flight. She tries to calm her nerves Watching out her window as the plane touches down skipping along until it comes to a stop.

The campus is surrounded by trees. Several students lay under the trees reading books while others play Frisbee golf. The smell of barbecue wafts through the air. The basketball court roars with cheers as a topless male student makes a basket from half court.

Thankful she is the first to the dorm room she unpacks her things. Her roommate walks in with a bag over his shoulder "which one?" she lays her backpack on the top bunk. Reaching out her hand to him to shake "I'm Lilith" he keeps his back to her. Pulling out her schedule she reads it.

The hall smells of sweaty bodies and cologne, finding the classroom she prepares her nose for the onslaught it's about to receive. The class lesson is on future science of tomorrow. The room is packed full of students. Mostly males filled the room not many females cared for science.

The teacher asks her a question. The students laugh when she doesn't answer. The teacher asks another student the same question getting the correct answer. Silently she cusses herself out for not studying before class.

She collapses on the top bunk. Stripping out of his clothes down to his boxers Heero feels his roommate eyeing him. Picking up his clothes he puts them in the laundry basket. He notices her still in her clothes "are you body shy?" she shakes her head to fast making him laugh.

Thinking her roommate is still asleep early the next morning she strips out of yesterdays clothes down to a white tank top and thong. Turning in his sleep he flips over making her panic. Calming only when she hears him snore. Pulling on a pair of slim leg jeans and her favorite football jersey.

Digging through her drawers she finds her white glitter bikini. She jumps off the off the diving board into the pool. Duo does a cannonball into the pool. Trowa and Heero run at the pool splashing everyone in the area.

Climbing out of the pool her bottom slides down enough to show a tattoo on her lower back. Pulling on a shirt she tries not to blush as they stare at her. Talking loud enough for only Heero to hear him Duo inquires if his roommate is single, Heero ignores him swimming to the edge. Tossing a towel at her "get ready to leave we are all going out tonight" she dries off.

Dripping wet she strips out of her bikini. He opens the door to see her bare backside. Slipping on a clean tank top and cargo pants she nears him in the room. Turning around she sees him slipping on a t-shirt.

Duo leans against the bar watching a woman's ass. He checks his breathe and walks over to her. Bra sips her drink while enjoying the music of the band. Duo sits across from her "great song" she eyes him curiously "your brave or just stupid" he grins "I'm Duo" she appears unimpressed "whatever".

She runs up and kisses Goten as he approaches the table "you were amazing" he notices the guy at her table "whose your friend?". She shrugs "some human" he laughs. Duo takes a seat at the bar and sips his drink. Trowa plops next to him "fuck that bitch" he ignores him.

Heero walks up next to Lilith and orders his drink. "you look like you need company" She downs another shot then drunkenly slaps the bar stool next to her. She orders more shots but instead buys the bottle "come with me" they walk until they reach a bench in the corner of the building. Setting the bottle down and two glasses she goes to sit down but he takes the only seat open.

Sitting between his legs she pours them drinks "cheers to surviving the first semester" they spill the drinks as they clink them, then down the contents. He grabbed her waist pulling her close to him laying his head on her neck "you smell like jasmine" she giggles as his breath on her neck tickles her. She leans foreword and pours them another glass full when she goes to hand him his but realizes he fell asleep on her. Duo takes a picture then picks up his friend "come on buddy time to go" she laughs as they leave.

The next morning he wakes up with a massive headache not remembering anything but ordering his drink. Duo peeks into the room seeing him up "hey buddy!" he holds his head "fucking stop yelling". Lilith wakes up and stretches on the top bunk. Chugging a bottle of water he asks "what the hell happened anyway?" she laughs jumping off the top bunk "the usual" Duo joins in laughing at his friends expense.

Relina loops her arm around Heero's. She notices his roommate getting closer "Oh Heero" she snuggles closer to him "your so cute". After Lilith passes she eyes him "why didn't you say anything back to me?" he shrugs "what am I supposed to say?". She walks into her next class "think of something" he continues on down the hall to his class.

A short woman walks into the room "I'm miss Anders" she rolls up the projector "and this is biology 408" a student raises their hand "what does 408 mean?". She slams a pointing stick on the students desk "It means this class has a 40% chance that eight of you will pass my course" the student pulls their books into their lap not saying another word. Duo stifles a laugh but still gets heard by the teacher. She draws on the board a picture a cell then points to a spot on it "what is this called?".

Lilith raises her hand "smooth endoplasmic reticulum" the teacher smirks "of what species?" she doesn't even flinch "It's an animal cell". The teacher points to another student what are the differences between an animal and a plant cell?" the student flips through their book for the answer getting it slammed on their hand. "can anyone answer the question?" Quatre raises his hand "A plant has a cell wall, chloroplasts, and vacuoles" she removes her hand and walks to the front of the room "that is correct". A speaker on the wall talks making some students scream "Victoria can you come to the main office?" the teacher calmly walks out of the room but slams the door hard.

A policeman sits waiting in the office as Victoria walks in. The principal points her in the officer's direction. She smiles at him "how can I help you today officer?" he holds up a picture "do you know this student?" she acts uninterested "no who are they" he appears frustrated "you smashed the window on their car this morning". He checks the report "claiming the sunlight from it was hurting your eyes" she shrugs "if I did that I would of remembered" The principal walks over "as you can see she is innocent" the officer nods "your free to go" she acts worried "I hope you find the culprit" she walks out of the building grinning from ear to ear.

After the sun goes down Lilith goes to the library to start on her homework. After finding the book she needs she turns to go back to her seat. While walking back to her table Relina takes the book from her. She grins "I think you picked up the wrong one you need this one" she hands her a children's book on the ABC's "this is more your reading level".

Careful not to rip the book she yanks the book from Relina's hands. "I really hate humans" she whispers under her breathe walking to her seat. Relina glances at her watch in frustration, annoyed she leaves back to her dorm room. Heero walks into the library and finds a table to start his research for history class.

A few tables away he notices a group of female students eyeing him. Lilith notices the girls eyeing their prey, she picks up her books and joins him. The students walk over to the table acting sweet "can we join you?" Lilith laughs at the pathetic act of courting him. She reaches out taking his hands in hers "sorry ladies but he is already taken" they sulk back to their table, immediately she lets his hands go. He stares at her "why did you do that?" she sighs "a thank you would have been sufficient" she pushes her chair out and leaves.

Relina stops Heero in the hall just outside his class "what did you do with her last night?" he stares her in the eyes "fuck off". Relina goes to slap him but he stops her. she stomps off. Duo leans against the wall holding out his hand "pay up" Heero hands him some money.

Walking into the classroom They find the principal at the teacher's desk "I will be teaching Ms. Anders class until we can get a replacement for her" the class cheers. A student raises their hand "is it true she murdered someone?" the principal slams the book shut in front of him "class dismissed" the students walk out more confused that they started. Heero notices Lilith watching him but when he goes to approach her she makes a bee line for the door blending in with the other students. Duo nudges him on the arm "what up with her?" their phones go off at the same time.

Sally calls for an emergency meeting "gentlemen we have competition. Another of our prime targets has been taken out and not by us" she pulls up a set of pictures taken at the club. Trowa raises his hand "I nothing wrong with someone killing my targets less work for me" she sighs "if we have no targets you have no job" Wufei raises his hand "so how are we going to stop them?". She holds up a list "this is the targets we are assigned to. I betting they got the same names" she sets the list on the table "find target find the completion".

Determined to enjoy her break from classes she goes to the beach. Laying on a beach towel relaxing Lilith listens to the sound of the ocean. A tall muscle man struts his way over to her. With the sun blocked she opens her eyes to see him smiling.

Annoyed she closes her eyes "can you move?" he looks her up and down. Using her sexy voice "come closer" he walks until she has him in range. Bringing both feet up she kicks him in the crotch. Falling backward he falls onto the sand.

The sun shines back on her making her smile. Two guys run over to their friend and help him up. "put some ice on that" she laughs. Someone sits next to her "what do you want?" the person laughs.

Sitting up she sees Gohan. The skin on her chest is starting to get sun burned. Gohan points it out "you may want to turn over" she flips over. Watching the water he decides to ask her a serious question "why do you it?".

Flipping back over she gets into a sitting position "I told you why" he rubs sun block into his skin. Reaching for her water bottle she finds it missing "where is my drink?" he hands it to her. After taking a drink of it she sighs "It's what she would want" he punches the sand "and if you get hurt or die?". Dusting off the sand as she stands up "then it was meant to be" she waves good-bye.

Interrogating the prisoner Trowa gets impatient. The prisoner laughs at his futile attempts. Trowa calls him in "maybe you can get him to talk" he agrees to help.

Swinging hard he punches the man in the chair knocking the chair other in the process.

Picking him up from the ground roughly the chair goes upright. The man tries to get free "your crazy" Heero swings back hitting him again and again getting his anger out. With his muscles burning he finally asks the questions. Closing the door behind him Heero walks down the hall to his office.

Wufei yells down the hall "I didn't mean kill him!" the hall fills with people staring at them but Heero ignores him. Locking the door to his office. Closing his eyes he leans back in his chair. Duo opens the door to his door "since we have time to relax lets go somewhere fun" Heero throws his pen at him.

Climbing to the top of the adjacent building to the targets location the sniper finds the right spot, lays and waits for the target to move in front of her. A sniper shot goes over Heero's shoulder nicking him in the ear. A body falls behind him he searches for the source of the shot finding the light shining off of the scope.

Wufei reloads his gun Where are they?" Heero points to the roof top "sniper gun" a bullet flies between them. Duo yelling something about back office. When they arrive they find the target dead in a computer chair at the desk. After the mission Heero searches the rooftop finding only the rifle.

Quietly he unlocks the door to the dorm room finding her asleep at the desk. Rolling the chair to the bunk beds he lays her on his bed. Moving her over as far as he can he lays down next to her. She wraps her arm around him yawning.

Waking up he feels her body against him. Enjoying the feeling he of her touch he promises to return to tell her how he really feels. Getting up before he changes his mind he gets ready for the mission. Locking the door behind him he leaves.

Sliding a flat black gun case from under the bed she opens it. Inside it holds her sniper gun along with her military medals from when she was serving her country. She follows him with the scope as he walks "can I play?" he flips her off. Trowa sees the light off the scope then the body of Lilith hanging on the side of the building "fuck!" he fires at her missing. She swinging to the next building a few feet away.

In class Lilith sat next to another student helping with his homework. Duo takes the seat next to his Friend "have you kissed her yet?" he ignores him. Her phone rings answering it she stays quiet listening before running out of the room crying. The teacher yells at her to return to her seat but she doesn't.

Putting on her finest dress. Watching the casket as it is lowered into to ground Lilith fights the tears welling in her eyes. One by one friends of the family cover the caskets with dirt. Gohan leads her over to the shovel. Using the shovel she lays dirt on her father's grave.

Grabbing her ipod and headphones from her room. She decides to go for a run to thinks things over. Dorthy plays in her ears as she makes her way through the city. The sun goes down as she lumbers through the door collapsing on the couch exhausted.

Lilith sits at a desk staring at pictures of her family before her sitting at the same desk. A woman walks in with a stack of papers laying them out she points where a signature is needed.

The woman takes a picture of her "you are now in control of Capsule Corporation" she walks out closing the door behind her. Watching out the window all she sees is tall glass building and concrete. Taking the pictures of her family off of the desk she puts them in a box under her desk. Pulling some pictures from her purse she lifts up the clear glass topper careful not to bust it.

Laying out several pictures of Heero and his friends in a collage. Some of herself with her friends that died. Carefully she removes the pictures of her family from the frames adding them as well. Laying the glass back on top she smiles.

On the television it shows the new owner of Capsule Corporation. Pausing the screen Duo yells to Heero "you might want to see this" he peeks into the room seeing her face on the news. Duo jumps up from his seat "I thought you two were a couple" he shakes his head "were just friends" sitting up Duo eyes a picture of Heero and Lilith at one of Relina's parties "remember the dirty looks Relina gave you when you walked into her party with her?". Studying Heero's reaction he gasps "you fucking love her" Heero ignores him.

In the meeting room everyone is waiting for the briefing as Lilith walks quietly taking a seat far from the others. Still wearing a dress she holds it down as she sits. Heero is last arrive sitting himself away from the others. Sally dims the lights starting the meeting.

Lilith taps her finger bored. Duo whispers something Trowa ear making him laugh. "We have a guest joining us today. She is the owner of the richest company on Earth" Sally gestures for her to to join her up front. Shaking her head she refuses to stand.

Sighing Sally continues with the reason she brought them there "I called in a favor to get us into a very exclusive casino rumored to be the back bone of weapons being smuggled into the country" she waits for questions but not getting any she proceeds. Glancing around the room she tries to figure out who would be best for the job "Heero you will be her fiance during the mission and Wufei will be your bodyguard" Duo grumbles wanting to be the fiance. Duo glances at the fake fiance "cheer up it could be worse" he glares at him annoyed. After the meeting Lilith makes her way to Sally "why him?" she squeezes her on the shoulder "anyone else would take advantage of you".

Hearing a knock at the door she pushes the case under the bed forgetting the sniper gun by her feet. Opening it to be face to face with Heero. Picking up her suitcase he notices the sniper gun. Setting the suitcase down he picks up the gun laying it on the bed.

Hearing her walk into the room "where did you get this?" he waits but knows she wont reply. Staring at the black metal barrel "your the sniper" he hears her foot steps get closer. She picks up the gun putting it back in the case sliding it under the bed "we all have our secrets" she walks back out of the room. Grabbing her suitcase he decides not to pry.

Turning her face away from him "don't look at me like that" he turns her face back to him He leans his face close to hers not thinking he kisses her. They stare into each others eyes. Clenching her fists shut she stares at her lap. "what was that for?" she blushes still feeling his eyes on her "I was practicing for later" he lies as he starts the car.

Pulling in Wufei's driveway he honks the horn. She gets out of the car and walks up to the door holding his jacket shut against the cold air. Knocking she waits. Wufei opens the door to see a trillionaire wearing torn blue jeans and with a military jacket "I will be right out" she smiles then runs back to the car.

Driving to the casino Wufei leans on her seat "I hope you have a dress for this somewhere in that suitcase of your". She points to the back "it's back there. I hate restricting clothing". Parking near the building she leads them into the hotel next door to the casino "you have one week to complete the job after that I can't help you". After telling the desk clerk her name she is handed the keys to the luxury suite on the top floor.

Entering the room she rolls her suitcase to the to small bedroom to the left. The guys stares at each other wondering why she didn't take the master bedroom. Wufei grins taking the master bedroom leaving Heero the other small bedroom. Hearing a knock on the door she answers it being handed a dozen roses she ordered while checking in.

Clipping two of the roses she lays them on the table before finishing getting ready. Bored the guys flips though the channels finding something to watch. She opens her door peeking out embarrassed "can one of you zip me up?" she turns with her back to them. Wufei stands up and walks over.

After zipping her up he returns to flipping channels. Happy with her appearance she walks out of her room in a blood red and black lace dress with black high heels "how do I look?" they stare at her slack jawed. She smiles "I take that as a compliment" he hands them the roses off the table "these are for you" placing the roses in their suits. Checking the time she grabs her matching clutch purse "ready?" they leave the hotel.

Outside the casino a bouncer checks the list for her name finding it he lets her in but stops the others. She explains to the bouncer who they are quickly he apologizes for the error letting them in. Looping her arm in Heero's she gives Wufei the signal. She goes over to a black jack table setting a lot of money on the table she gets securities attention giving Wufei the opening he needs.

The money is replaced with plastic chips. Making her bet she is handed her cards. Wufei makes his way to the back area. The dealer gives her the chips she won then shuffles the cards again.

After a few rounds she leaves the table to find some music not wanting to waste the opportunity to dance in the dress. Eyeing the dance floor he backs up "not happening" she smiles at him "you don't have to" she goes onto the dance floor alone. Dancing to the music she feels free having no worries in the world. A guy walks over to her "can I join you?" she smiles letting him take the lead.

Heero returns with a beer to see her dancing with someone else. Chugging down his beer he goes onto the dance floor to reclaim her. The guy notices him approaching them "do you know him?" she glances over at Heero. Next to them Heero holds out his hand to her.

Taking his hand she laughs "I thought you don't dance?" he ignores her as they dance to the band. She leans in sharing the same air space with him. Kissing him she enjoys the feel of his lips in hers. He breaks the kiss "why did you do that?" she mocks him "just practicing" he grins before devouring her mouth with his.

Someone clears their throat next to them "really guys" they look at Wufei who is trying to hold back a grin. She lifts up her purse "I'm going to cash in my chips" running off she leaves them alone. Wufei hits him upside his head "of all the times to make your move" Heero walks over to the bar. Not wanting to lose sight of either of them he decides to stick with his friend.

The bartender sets a beer in front of Wufei and points to Heero "he ordered it for you" taking the seat next to Heero he sits. Not sure what to say they drink in silence. A couple beers later they realize she hasn't come back. They find her in the hotel suite asleep on the couch.

The smell of pancakes, bacon, and cinnamon wake the guys up. Sitting Indian style on the floor in front of the television she holds a plate full of food watching animal planet. They open the lids on the trays to find a buffet of breakfast goodies. Making a plate for themselves they sit at opposite sides of the couch.

Chewing a bite of bacon Wufei wonders if he should ask her. Swallowing he decides to ask "how did you become the owner of Capsule Corporation?" she looks over her shoulder "I always owned half of the company but things happen giving me full control" she hides the pain of losing her father with a smile. Seeing through the smile Heero understands what she means by things "sorry for your lose" she sets her fork down on the near full plate. Putting the plate on the counter to the mini kitchen she goes to the balcony.

Picking up the newspaper Wufei laughs "you made front page of the paper" Heero stares at the picture of him and her kissing. Taking the article he reads it not sure if he should be pleased or appalled. Closing the balcony door she leans on the railing talking to someone on the phone calmly making a point but in person she is fuming. Whipping her phone off the balcony she sighs with relief then walks back inside "so where to today?".

Opening a map Wufei points to a few new leads "can you get us into the auction house?" she goes to pull her phone from her pocket remembering she throw it. Heero hands her his "use mine" she takes it and calls the auction house. Hanging up she hands it back to him "I have a spot for tomorrow but none today" staring at the map Wufei points to another spot "this one I can do alone" he rolls up the map. Going back to her room she puts in her running shoes and walks toward the door ready for a run.

Outside the hotel she searches for her phone hoping it's not busted. Stuck in a bush she finds it other than the screen being cracked it still works. Touching the screen she imagines she is actually touching Heero's real face and not a picture of him she took while he slept in class. Pocketing her phone she breaks into a run.

Stopping by a guardrail over looking the pacific ocean she smiles. Running down dirt path it dead ends at a cliff. The breeze blows through her hair. The water shines like diamonds. Standing at the edge on her tip toes She loses her balance falling into the water several feet below.

Slamming the door as he enters Heero drop onto the couch. The moon shines in the windows as Wufei walks in "it was a dead end" Heero ignores him still staring at his phone. Setting his bag on the table by the door he notices she is not there "she went for a run hours ago. Is she not back yet?" Heero shakes his head. Grabbing his keys Wufei leaves to find her.

The ocean current slowly brings her in to shore then back out again. Asking around he getting information that a woman with her description went down the dirt path next to him. Searching the water below he spots her floating in the water. Diving off the cliff he hits the water like a bullet.

Surfacing he swims over to her. Dragging her with him he swims to the beach. He notices she hit her head on something. Wrapping the wound with his shirt he searches the area for a way back to the vehicle.

Kicking the door to the room Wufei yells for Heero to open the door. Opening the door he eyes Wufei holding her in his arms. Laying her on the couch Wufei goes to change into dry clothes. Freezing she trembles Heero lays a blanket on her.

He glances at Wufei "why are you two wet?" he throws the towel he was using to dry his hair at him "found her floating in the ocean" they both look at her seeing her eyes open. Jumping from the couch she backs away from them "who are you?" they exchange glances. Ripping off the shirt from around her head searches the room for an exit. Running onto the balcony she jumps off the railing taking off to the sky.

Landing she lays against a rock "why can't I remember anyone?". Forming an energy ball in her hand "all these memories and none of my family.." closing her eyes she sighs. Absorbing the ball "do they even know I'm missing?" her stomach growls. Getting up she checks her pockets for any money.

Pulling out his computer Heero tries to locate her phone finding it he notices it's moving. Figuring she must of picked it up he tracks it. Tranfering the the tracking signal to his phone he gets ready to leave. Once outside he glances again finding her on the otherside of the world.

Really not sure where she belongs she teleports from place to place. After a few years she slows down her movements sticking to a few locations. Preventers puts a group of agents in each of the known cities. Over the years the newspapers name her the black window for the way she kills her targets.

Parking in front of the Chinese restaurant an agent notices the motorcycle she is known ride. Inside she reads a book sipping her tea. The agent snaps a picture of her sending it to headquarters. Getting confirmation on the target he fires his gun.

A bullet strikes her in the back making her panic. Disappearing she leaves to another city. In A back alley on her hands and knees she grits her teeth fighting the pain. Heero's phone beeps saying she is close, following it he finds her passed out on the ground.

Waking up in a hospital bed she smiles at the nurse checking her vitals. A guy stands up and walks over to her "I finally found you" she stares at him recognizing him. After the nurse leaves the room she drops the fake kindness "how do I lose you" he knows it's the memory loss but he feels hurt by her words. Opening his phone he shows her pictures of them years ago "we were friends before you lost your memory" she pretends to care.

Noticing his hand touching her "remove your hand or I will rip your arm off and beat you with it." he removes his hand. Wondering where the kind determined person went he leaves the room. Sitting up she picks up his disgarded phone and flips through the pictures. A small pain in the back of her head tries to get her to stop digging into her past.

Pushing the pain aside she tries to remember something about who she was. Holding his phone she climbs out of the bed knocking over everything attached to her. Yanking everything off her body she runs into the hall. Hearing her door open he stops fours rooms down.

Lilith yells down the hall "Heero!" he walks back toward her. Wrapping her arms around him she hugs him ignoring the pain from being shot "I remember you" he smiles hugging her tight back. Tears soak his shoulder as she tries to continue to remember anything about him. She stares into his eyes "were we lovers?" he decides what to say.

Leading her away from the hospital "no" her new personality being audacious she kisses him. Pushing her away "why did you do that?" a nurse stops next to them. She eyes the nurse for a moment "your services won't be needed anymore" she pushes the nurse aside walking out of the building with him. Holding the door open to her "let's get out of here" she gets in the passenger seat of his jeep.

Pulling into his driveway glancing over he sees her sleeping. Lifting her out of the vehicle he carries her inside. Laying her on his bed he kisses her forehead. Glancing at the wall of newspaper clippings he thinks to himself that the search is finally over.

Everyone stares in shock as the owner walks into Capsule Corporation. Gohan walks out his office and hugs her "welcome home" she breaks the hug. Seeing her name on a door she goes in. Sitting at her desk she examines all the photos under the glass.

Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture. Searching the pictures for answers she sits at her desk. On the bookshelf she notices a stack of journals. Setting them on her desk she checks for a name finding hers.

After a few hours her secretary enters the office with her lunch. Stopping the secretary before she sets it down "I'm a vegetarian" she takes the tray back out. Flipping the last page of the journal she is more confused than before. Returning with a vegan meal the secretary sets it in frfont of her and walks back out.

Slowly she picks at the salad only eating the tomatoes and carrots dipping them in the dressing. Staring out the window she wonders how she went from sweet and loveable to rough and scary. Someone knocks on the door "go away I'm busy!" they knock again. Opening the door to forcefully it slams into the wall denting it.

Standing in front of her stood the man that saved her. She is deadly as she is beautiful, and Heero is the only man who is ready for the challenge. She gestures for him to come in "maybe you can help me with something" he closes the door laughing at the hole in the wall. Leading him to her desk she shows him the photos "who are these people?" he stares at the pictures.

Pointing to the ones he recognizes he tells her who they are. Shoulder to shoulder leaning on her desk he glances at her. Feeling his eyes on her she looks at him. Her secretary walks in with an outfit "here is the clothes you requested" they ignore her.

Setting the outfit down she leaves the office wondering how he can be that close to her without being yelled at. Peeking through the door she watches that laugh and converse. Gohan taps her on the shoulder "what are you doing?" the secretary jumps. He opens the door and walks up to the desk.

Gohan smiles at the scene before him. She glances at Gohan "oh hi" she nudges her shoulder into Heero's "Heero this is Gohan. Gohan this is Heero." they both wave at each other. Turning the computer to her he shows her where the problem was "you the programs in the wrong files" she sighs at her ignorance. Gohan eyes the guy next to her then looks at her "I need you to sign this" she takes the paper then signs it. Walking bacl out he stops next to the secretary's desk "if I find you do that ever again your fired" she nods quickly.

Walking around her desk she picks up the outfit and cusses under her breathe. He glances at the clothes "what's that for?" she sighes "I have a business party tonight" he eyes the cocktail dress. Excusing herself she leaves to change into the dress. Walking back into her office she doesn't know if she should be pleased or pissed off with the look he is giving her.

Looking her up and down "you have a date for this event or going alone?" she puts on her heels. He walks out to the secretary's desk "I need a suit for the event. I'm a meduim and a size 10 dress shoe" he walks back in closing the door behind him. Eyeing her completed look he is speachless. Turning around she stares at him "you don't have to come with me" he shakes his head "can't have you go alone" she lightly laughs.

The secretary walks in with his outfit "here you go" he takes the stack from her. She grins watching him change "I never seen you in a suit before" he stops pulling his pants up and eyes her. Suprised he finishes putting on his pants "no you haven't" she smiles happily. She hands him the belt "thank you for doing this" he takes the belt looping it through the loops in his pants.

Checking his outfit in the mirror he fixes his tie. Turning around to face her he asks "how do I look?" she nods with approval "I might have to keep an eye on you instead" he shrugs. Their driver knocks on the door then slowly opens it "ready when you are" he shuts the door. Looping her arm in his they walk out of her office.

Once inside the limo she grabs two glasses and fills them with wine. Handing him a wine glass she stares at him to long "sorry" she holds out her wine glass then takes a sip. He watches the way the fabric lays on her skin. They both stare out their window not daring to look at each other.

The driver holds open the door for them. Getting out of the limo other guest cheer seeing her come out. Thinking she came alone a few gentlemen walk over offering to be her date. Heero gets out and walks up next to her offering her his arm.

Inside the place is all marble. A woman walks over to them "whose you date?" she has the look of confusion making him take over "I'm her boyfriend" she blushes at his answer. The woman smiles "he's a keeper" she leaves the couple. Still blushing she lightly punches him "boyfriend?" he leans down and kisses her "that is what I said" blushing redder she hides her face in his jacket.

He picks up her chin so she is looking at him "we can go back to just friends" she wraps her arms around him "are you breaking up with me?" he laughs. The band plays making her smile "dance with me?" he agrees. On the dance floor they dance to slow song. The photograpgher recognizes him from the picture taken years ago of them kissing on the casino dance floor.

After the party back in the limo she stares at him not sure what to say. He stares at her intently "what are you thinking?" she holds her legs close to her chest. Still staring at him with her head resting on her knees "I thinking if I want to kiss you or push you out of the vehicle at full speed" he locks his door. He moves closer to her "can I pick?" she nods.

An alarm goes off on the main computer at Preventers Headquarters showing one of the targets at an airport. A man with red spiky hair hands the woman at the desk his ticket and identification. Waving him though he laughs to himself thinking it's like taking candy from a baby. At the center of the airport he sets his luggage down and acts to to tie his shoes.

Another man with dark green hair picks up the luggage. Quickly he carries it to the security guard station at the center and weakest point of the building. Leaving it he walks away pushing a button on a key ring. The luggage explodes outward destroying the main support beam.

Outside with a limo the third member waits with a sign. The two men walk over to him and get in the back. The driver pulls away onto the highway. Firetrucks, swat, and the bomb squad drive past them.

Heero's phone vibrates on the floor of the limo. Breaking the kiss he makes a sound of annoyance. Reaching down he picks up his phone noticing an encrypted message from headquarters. He opens the divider between them and the driver "drive to Preventers Headquarters" the drive changes direction.

At Headquarters he jumps out. The driver continues on back to Capsule Corporation. Inside the meeting has already started when he walks in. Annoyed Sally fakes a smile "nice of you to grace us with your presence" he ignores the stares taking a seat.

The driver stops in front of her house "I think he is a good match for you" she laughs. Waving to the driver she goes inside her house. In her bedroom she strips out of her clothes smiling smelling his cologne on the dress. Pulling her blankets down she climbs in.

She wakes up hearing sounds outside her room "your home early" He makes a sound of agreement. She turns over and pulls a gun from under the pillow "since your here can you do something for me" he hears a click of the safety unlocking. She throws the blanket off. Walking toward him "Who are you? What do you want from me?" he walks backward hoping more spare will amp his survival percentage.

After emptying the clip in her gun she runs at him. Wrestling on the ground The pistol gets thrown into the air and lands in the corner of the room. trying to squirm away but he regains control of her. Her eyes goes to his crotch noticing the tent in his pants.

Her cellphone vibrates off of the table only inches away she tries to reach it. Her finger reaches the phone tapping the answer button. The attacker pulls her back to him. Unable to here the voice on the other end she screams "help! Send help! Get away from me!" he laughs as he knocks her out.

Tying her up he notices the phone. Picking it up he laughs hearing breathing on the other end. He speaks into the phone "your to late" a males voice rips through the phone "I'm going to kill you" the kidnapper laughs. Dropping the phone on the ground he goes to pick her up.

Cold concrete wall against her back she tries to teleport out of the room but fails. Something cold and metallic is hooked to her wrist, trying to pull it off it zaps her. Standing up she searches the room for a way out. Breaking the air duct she climbs in.

The room fills with sleeping gas. She slides back into the room landing back on the concrete floor. A person walks into the room replacing the air duct with the same metal on her wrist. Pulling a knife from their pocket they cut a chunk of her hair off then leave the room.

Waking in a sweat she moves her long silver hair from her face and glances at her surroundings. Slamming her fist on the ground 'calm down, just breath' she stops when her hands go numb. A message comes across Heero's phone '869 W. Apple-wood St. North point. Tell no one else or she dies' he writes the address down. Duo stops him in the hall "where you off to?" he lies "I'm going to get a drink" he walks away.

Heero helps her up "you okay?" she fights the dizziness taking over. In feverish state she giggles "It's so pretty" he stares at her. She whispers "I see my family their crying" her eyes are missing the beautiful color he was just getting used to. Feeling her skin he notices she is cold and clammy.

Parked next to his jeep he notices Duo's hummer. Looking up from the steering wheel Duo spots Heero carrying out Lilith. Duo takes her other arm. Glancing at his friend he gets worried "you don't look so good" Heero passes out. Taking all her weight they go down as well.

Running over to his friend he notices his skin is clammy and cold. He wonders what they got into in the bomb shelter. Dragging Heero to the hummer he puts him in the back seat. Returning to her he drags her to the vehicle as well. Driving to the hospital he calls Trowa telling him what happened.

Duo wakes up hearing his friend yelling "Don't leave me! I love you!" clenching his fists tears run down Heero's cheeks. Laying his hand on his forehead he feels hotter than before. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom he soaks it in cold water then lays it on Heero's forehead. A doctor walks into the room taking a seat near the bed.

Giving the doctor his full attention he turns so he is facing him "how is he?" holding a piece of paper in his hand the doctor figures out the best way to say it. The doctor looks at the person in the bed then him "your friend passed away last night" Duo thinks his is talking about Heero. The doctor corrects himself "Lillian Briefs passed away last night" Turning in his chair Duo clenches his fists fighting back the tears. Placing his hand on his shoulder the doctor apologizes "I'm sorry" he quietly leaves the room.

Heero wakes up hearing his friend crying "where am I?" Duo lifts his head up. Sitting up in the bed he glances around the room seeing the machines "how is she?" he scoots closer to the bed. Not really sure if he can take the truth "She passed away last night" he clenches his fists until his nails make him bleed. He whispers how did she die?" Duo picks up the paper the doctor left behind "poison" Heero flips over in the bed and cries.


End file.
